Naruto: Bo-Jutsu God
by Minato Aarukazen
Summary: Naruto is cornered and all he has a weapon is a broom handle! Wait? what? This is something I literally threw together in like twenty minutes if you guys don't like it don't read it.


_**This purely a one time thing as I don't have enough knowledge on Naruto to write a whole story unless you guys want me to attempt it. I don't own Naruto!**_

Naruto was running through the village from yet another mob out for his blood. He always just ran instead of standing and fighting them because he knew even if he was strong he wasn't strong enough to take on a whole mob without help. So he just kept running and didn't stop until he turned left when he meant to turn right. He turned right into a dead end but to his luck trashcans were all over the place so he had places to hide, but instead he decided to put up a little fight. He didn't want to unseal his birthday present from the old man so he looked around real quick and was in luck there was a broom stick that was about four feat long he ran over to it an yanked it from the trashcan it was in and noticed it was made out of wood he smiled the slightest of smiles and took a stance where his feet were about three feet apart and the broom stick was across his back but hooked by his right hand so he could swing it around for a sweep attack. He waited and they finally rounded the corner and he ran at the mob full sprint and started his assault on them swing the broom stick left and right and over the head in no specific order and he was making them drop left and right like bees without stingers.

He was half way though the mob when the shock wore off and they started to gang up on him and work in somewhat tandem but he was still dropping them left and right and slowly the mob went from a hundred to fifty to twenty-five until it was down to just ten and they were all ninjas and Naruto knew then he was screwed but he wasn't going down without a fight so he waited in the stance he took to start it all of with and waited and waited waiting for the slightest sign that they were going to attack when he saw it one of their hands had twitched towards his kunai pouch but Naruto didn't give him a chance and attacked but was attacking in a more organized manner like he knew how to wield the "staff". After a while on went down under his assault but Naruto had also went down. The rest of the ninjas were at least chunin rank and had all drawn kunai and were walking in an intimidating manner towards him when all of a sudden the Hokage showed up with a squad of anbu with him and he was radiating pure killing intent "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" the Hokage yelled at them.

One of the stupider ones or maybe the more braver ones stepped forward "We were detaining this criminal to take him in because he attacked these civilians as you can see Hokage." He finished with a deep bow.

"Naruto is this true did you attack these civilians?" the Hokage asked even though he knew the answer.

"No I swear Old Man I walked into the restaurant your secretary told me about she said they were really nice people and they would set me up with some food and they did, but one of the waiters gave me a dirty look and threw me out of the building and started shouting about how I stole the food when I had put the money right in front of him on the counter." Naruto explained as best he could still shaken up from the hit he took before the Hokage had got there.

"So Naruto your saying that they attacked you and these ninjas didn't help you?" the Hokage asked even though he knew Naruto would say that they had been in the mob.

"Nah Jiji you got al wrong those guys there were in the mob along with the one over by the wall see I had taken out most of them and got them down to these ten ninjas before I knocked this one out and these to landed a hit on me the dazed me then you showed up with doggy-san, kitty-san, fluffy-san, and birdie-san, Naruto stated pointing to the dog masked anbu, the tiger masked anbu, the rabbit masked anbu, and the raven masked anbu, " but Jiji why did they lie to you I thought everyone had to tell you the truth or they were to be imprisoned for treatin no that's not right trea no treason yeah that's right treason." Naruto stated thoughtfully with fumbling over the word treason a little bit because he had only heard the word once and that was when he was faking sleep when the bandaged guy was talking to the Hokage in his office and the Hokage had said it.

"That's right Naruto very good job anbu these traitors to Ibiki-san's office," the Hokage was saying before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Make sure to tell Ibiki to put bamboo chutes under their finger nails that really hurts."

The Hokage was stunned for a moment before he came back to reality " uh yeah tell him that to," The Hokage turned to Naruto before starting to talk again " Naruto what did you use to take this many people out."

Naruto walked over the broomstick before picking it up and holding it towards to the Hokage " This I didn't want to unseal your birthday present to me yet so I found this and I used it." Naruto said before the Hokage asked him to show him the stance he used he showed him.

"Naruto where did you learn that stance?" the Hokage asked wondering where he had learned the stance.

" I watched a guy using it in the movie theaters they were showing the movie the forbidden kingdom I think and it just felt right I had swung my broom around my apartment a few times and it just clicked that's why I asked for a staff for my birthday."

"Oh well Naruto I think it's time for you to get to bed alright."

The Hokage said wondering if he could finally pass on his hidden bo-jutsu techniques to someone worthy and who would use them correctly.

"Sure thing Jiji can I stay over at your house Asuma-Onee-San said all I had to do was ask you if I could?" Naruto asked while using the puppy dog eyes jutsu.

The Hokage lasted a whole minute under the puppy dog eyes jutsu before he caved in and agreed and walked to his home with Naruto on his shoulders.

_**And that's a wrap it's done if you guys want more review if you don't flame me up I got my marshmallows ready to roast. For now Shazam23 out.**_


End file.
